Suicide Note
by Imadorkiknow
Summary: AU naruto spent most of his childhood with 4 great freinds and no parents- but one day when a certain evil asshat comesby, naruto's life goes from happy to depressing- and now we see his final words before his planned demise. (NO CHARACTER DEATH YOUR WELCOME) Warning: hints at cutting, suicide attempt, sadness, trippy story. and lemon probs.
1. The Suicide Note

A young boy, seventeen maybe, sat in front of his computer, scrolling through his Facebook page for what he told himself to be the last time. Though, instead of typing in a comment as a fuck you to the guy who seemed to believe he sold his asshole to perverted freaks, he instead headed to the top of the page where he then clicked 'add video'.

The young boy sat back in his chair, looking into the camera of the PC he'd bought a couple weeks ago after saving up from his work at an old dojo across town. His eyes, his once bright sunshine eyes, that could once make the sky look dull compared, now sat sullenly on his face, filled with sadness and depression. They were now a strange gray color, and seemed to almost be glass doll eyes- if not for the slight trace of glint In the eyes, that only came front he meet fact that the boy was alive. Although, he promised himself, he wouldn't need to worry about that for long.

His hair- oh the unnameable blonde locks. The kind you'd wNt to run your hand through but would end up just ruffling before withdrawing your hand. Even those once bright sunshine locks now were tinted with grey. Some would say it was the rare quiet moment that did that, others would say it was do to the loss of the once bright and shiny smile that was supposed to be plastered on his pinkish lips.

The boy was built, defiantly, but one wouldn't be able to tell how much under his orange hoodie and black baggy shirt. He looked a

Most too young for his age, but not that at the same time. Some might say 16, others 14, almost 15.

However, his most interesting feature resided on his cheeks, where six scars, three on each side, marked him as who he was.

And finally, he spoke.

"So. Your right I guess. Your getting your wish." He held up a small L shaped back weapon and swung it a bit before dropping it on his lap.

"But first there's something I want you to know. And if you might possibly have a single shred of humanity left in your heart, you'd listen." The blonde boy started by taking off his shirt and hoodie. Underneath the clothing at a extremely well Kept six pack. But that wasn't the point, no. All over his chest and arms were scars, thousands of them, some deep, some shallow, some long, others short. All shapes and sizes.

"Did them myself. Like it? Thought you would. After all, you did tell me to put them there." He quickly put his shirt back on, and sat up, preparing himself for the hell of memories that was about to ensue.

Taking a deep breathe, he began again.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my story."

A young, blonde, obnoxious, loudmouth, clumsy, oh the list goes on, boy sat down In his favorite spot (newfound, might I add)in his brand new fifth grade class room.

This is it! This is the year! And the first day! The boys mind was racing with the countless possibilities of hundreds of awesome pranks. Not put only that but his teacher this year is the one and only Iruka-sensi, who had been a mentor and older brother to him for as long as he could remember. Naruto smiled at the thought.

Even better, his best friend,secret crush, and quite beautiful sakura Haruno was also going to be in his class again this year. It was going to be amazing- no. Perfect. He couldn't wait for it to get started.

So when an the door started to open, and an unfamiliar face showed up, the only thing Naruto possibly thought to do is go up and introduce himself.

"Hi! Your new here? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?" He plastered on the biggest smile he could come up with at the moment and waited for the boy to answer. Instead, the boy gave possibly the deadliest death glare possible to have on a ten year old. Naruto noticed, but didn't faulter. When a reaction didn't come, the boy finally sighed and answered.

"None of your business, Dobe. Now move." That finally struck a cord. Naruto's glare dropped and he glared at the boy.

"Geez, what's your problem, teme! I was just trying to be friends!" He paused for a moment in thought. "and don't call me Dobe!"

The boy only smirked, and crossed his arms. "You just proved my point, Dobe. now move before I make you." He glared a gained, and naruto fumed.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY, TEME!" Naruto yelled, which only made the boy rub his ear, as if he'd broken the eardrum. Which he probably had.

But before the fight could begin, Iruka walked through the door and made everyone stand In the back of the class for the new seating arrangement. One last glare to the jerk, and naruto left to stand next to the few people he new.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Sakura asked as naruto stood next to her.

"A total jerk, that's who. Wouldn't tell me his name." He looked at the guy again, this time getting a better look. He had oddly pale skin that could probably hide a piece of plain paper, and dark back hair that matched his onyx eyes. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. On the back of the shirt and back pocket of his shorts lay a strange white and red fan symbol that naruto could've sworn he'd seen before. He's pretty. For a girl. Naruto snickered at the thought.

"Naruto? Is there something funny you'd like to tell the class?" Iruka sent a half-hearted glare at him, and Naruto smiled.

"Nothin"

"Alright, then let's get seated. First, we will have ten-ten." He pointed at a square table in the left side of the room, in front of the door. "And then next to ten-ten will be Neji. Across from him will be lee, and then next to lee will be gaara." The four kids stepped forward and took their seats. All these people he knew already, so this was nothing new.

"Alright at the table next to theirs, we will have Kiba; next to him will be Hinata, across from her Shino, and then kankuro*" the four kids stepped forward and took their seats.

"Okay now the next table will have Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Temari." There goes ino, his twin sister. They were actually pretty good friends as far as brother and sisters go, but they weren't exactly your typical twins, that copy off of each other and weird stuff like that.

'

"Lastly we will have Naruto" he jumped up, realizing he'd get to sit next to sakura- "and then sasuke." He looked around. The dark haired teme from earlier stepped forward and took the spot next to where he sat.

Sasuke, huh? I have a bad feeling about this guy... Naruto thoguht of the possible ways he could trick Iruka sensi into changing his seat, when Said teacher yelled out a new, unknown name.

"Mashimi! Sit across from Naruto" A really pretty girl stepped forward. She had blonde, almost white hair that was think long and straight. Her eyes were bright purple that had a shine that could easily rival the blondes bright blue, and skin more pale and smooth and unblemished than Sasuke's. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with holes in the sides that tide on the bottom.(don't worry, she had a gray tight-ish spaghetti strap shirt) the letters 'ACDC' went across the front, and a pair of black skinny jeans covered her legs. All that topped off with a pair of knee high black and white converse. She hopped up and ran to the table, smiling widely. As soon as her butt hit her seat, her hand shot out and she introduced herself.

Hi. I'm Mashimi. What's your name?" she smiled even brighter as Naruto took her hand.

"Naruto. Nice ta meecha!" She shook his hand quickly and turned towards sasuke. "I wouldn't even try with him, he's just some stuck up bastard." Naruto, well, trying to whisper, but more talked, behind his hand to Mashimi, and she giggled.

"Naruto! Quiet!" Iruka did that half hearted glare again, and then moved on to the next name. "And finally sakura, you got the seat across from Sasuke." Sakura uttered a high pitch squeal and sat down, staring and batting her eyelashes at the said teme. Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled at the pink haired girl anyway.

Mashimi looked at sakura for a moment, the. Introduced herself to her. "Hi sakura! I'm Mashimi!" Sakura grinned at the girl and shook her hand.

"You and Sasuke are new here, right? Do you know each other?" Mashimi's smile faltered a bit, but she shook it off.

"Yeah, he's... A friend of my parents..." She grinned, and glanced at the raven haired male. He seemed unmoved by the statement.

"So... Your parents know his parents?" Sakura asked, unaware of the pain behind the mention of parents that flashed through The girls eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

The four kids quieted for the moment, just long enough for Iruka to quiet down the class. "Alright guys, to start off, we are going to do a group activity. Now I want everyone to get out the pencil and piece of paper in you desk. Read the instructions carefully!" And with a rustling of paper and clicking of pencils on metal, the children began their assignment.

Read the questions below, and in each of three blanks, have he others at your table answer them.

Naruto read the instructions out loud, and then turned to Mashimi. "How's about you and me talk first then-"

"I'm talking to Mashimi first, Dobe. You can talk to sakura, we'll switch partners when we are done. Got it?" Mashimi looked un phased as she switched spots with her, but moved next to sakura anyway, happy to talk to someone he knew.

"Alright Naruto. Listen closely, alright?"

"Yeah yeah I know, sakura~chan!"

She rolled her eyes, but started in anyway. "What's your favorite color? Easy, it's orange. Next.. What's your favorite animal? Fox, right?" Naruto nodded, and she went on. "What's your favorite tv show?" Naruto thought for a moment. "That one about the ninjas... What was it... Tales of a gutsy ninja?"

"the one your grandpa wrote?"

"Yeah, but not one of the pervy ones don't worry."

Sakura let put a sigh of relief, and went on down the list. After another five minutes, they wee finally finished, and Naruto moved to sit next to Sasuke.

"Alright teme let's get his ov-" a series of three things happened in what seemed like forever and a split second at the same time. Naruto, being clumsy and obnoxious as he was, tripped on his jacket, in which had been left on the floor. He then stuck his arms out in front of him, to ketch himself, only to slip in between Sasuke's arms and fall on to him, his face, and, sadly for sakura, lips. He immediately yanked back from the raven haired boy and pretended to gag, holding his throat. Sasuke did the same, and glared at the dobe who'd just 'defiled' him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!?" Naruto glared at sasuke, and tried to shake the slight tingling feeling he was getting. It didn't work.

"I should be he one asking that, moron." Sasuke could taste naruto on his lips, and however much he would deny the fact, he sorta found it sweet and ... Good. Sasuke was actually gay, Although, no one knew (except for Mashimi, but the raven was unaware of said fact) this fact but he uchiha, and he would take it to the grave if need be.

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

WOOO

FIRST CHAPTER DONE AND OVER WITH

Naruto: I... I don't know if I like his new place... It's so much... Bigger...

Me: well. Yeah. That's the point.

Naruto: i don know... It's just not... Home.

Me: how about we go and stock the kitchen with ramen, eh?

Naruto:YAY RAMEN!

Sasuke: are you done with Naruto yet?

Me:well. Yeah, but I-

Sasuke: *drags Naruto off into their room*

Me:...well. Oh-kaaay.

*cough* I really like reviews and favorites *cough*


	2. That Fateful Day

Naruto, the older, dead looking one, sat back in his desk chair and put his hands behind his head to look at the ceiling. A content smile played across his lips as he went on.

"Yeah. Fifth grade was great. I became best freinds with that stupid teme. And Mashimi. She liked the weirdest music... All screaming and stuff. But she loved it." The smile faded suddenly, and his eyes closed to hold back tears. "She dreamed of being famous, become a singer in the best heavy metal band ever. It was her life. Until that day. That stupid, stupid idiot...

A younger naruto, 13 maybe, sat in his seventh grade class room as another normal day in school came around. He was chatting with two of his best freinds- Mashimi and sasuke. They were mostly talking about music, how Naruto really liked three days grace but Mashimi and sasuke both agreed they liked Asking Alexandria better. Mashimi. Mashimi looked a lot different. She had gotten bigger in areas since fifth grade, and her hair was now layered and she had bangs that swept off to the side. Not only that but she had started wearing makeup, black eyeliner around her eyes mostly. Naruto thought she looked beautiful. Sasuke hadn't changed much though- the same duck butt hair and pale skin, although, his features had started to become more defined and godlike. Naruto hated that he noticed that, but usually shook the feeling off.

"Dobe, you only say that because of that one song." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto turned red.

"B-but THAT has Nothin to do with this!" Naruto jumped up and pointed his finger at him, puffing his cheeks out like a five year old. "And even if it did the song is about... About ... It" he whispered the last part like it was a taboo.

Mashimi giggled. "Come on, naruto, you can't base a band off of one song."

Naruto glared for a moment, then pouted into his desk As he sat back down. Both Mashimi and sasuke laughed (well, sasuke more scoffed that anything) at his reaction, which only made him glare more.

At that moment, the teacher walked in the room, and the class fell silent.

"Alright, guys, we have a big test tomorrow, so instead of sitting around reading through study guides, we are going to go outside for the period." The class erupted in cheers and excited chatter as the teacher opened up the door to the hallway. "Go on over to the track, I rented it out for the day." And with that, the sound of scuffs of chairs and shoes scraping the ground filled the air as the students happily exited the building. Naruto, Sasuke, and Mashimi all went directly to the tree line, sitting in their favorite places underneath one of the trees. This is where they went every time they got to go outside, a place that was sort of and also not secluded, where the teachers would allow them to go. It was perfect for them. The only thing missing was sakura, who was stuck in math. There was only three classes that all four shared, that was PE/life ed, language arts, and reading. they were in science now, the only class outside of the other three naruto saw Mashimi. he and sasuke, however, seemed to have identical schedules.

"So. What are you guys planning on doing this weekend? I was hoping meet up at the great wolf lodge, if this is the correct week?" sasuke nodded to Mashimi, and she cheered. "Yes! Naruto? Still need a pass?" Naruto nodded, looking at his lap.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Dobe, it's not your fault." Sasuke glared at the said Dobe, and he smiled, deciding to ignore the nickname.

"Thanks, teme"

Over the years, they had managed to find out ago dark secrets that plagued each other's pasts. Naruto lived alone. He payed the bills with an allowance his parents had kept up for him, and the occasional free ramen from ichiraku's- who were aware of his situation.

Sasuke and Mashimi, on the other hand, lived at Mashimis house- she was his sister. Sort of. Sasuke was adopted after he saw his parents get killed by his older brother. Mashimi was the only one who seemed to understand what he was going through. Mashimi had been adopted by the same person offer she watched her drunk father killed her mom, then himself. (And now that we are done with shitty backstories...)

Naruto's parents were killed by an unknown masked man In front of him. He, to this day, doesn't know who the masked man was. Neither do the police, who dropped the case years ago after leading to nothing. They don't even know why. They've all come to a mutual understanding, even sakura knows(course she had no backstory, she still managed to be sympathetic about it): don't talk about the parents. It's an unsaid rule between them. (NOW we are done with backstories, I swear)

"Well, anyway, we can leave on Friday, but after Sasuke's soccer game." She jumped up, and brushed the dirt off of her pants. "I'm going-"

"Your not going anywhere right now, sweetheart." A dark and unknown voice rang In there ears, and they spun around to see a man wearing a spiral mask.

"No..." Naruto whispered, backing up quickly.

"Yes. Oh, yes. I told you I'd come back eventually, didn't i? All those years ago when I killed your parents, to get you, and finally I'm getting my prize... Your coming with me, twerp."

"Are you done? Cause your Stalin worse than a Disney villain." Mashimi crossed her arms and stepped forward.

"What did you say? You little-"

"Birch? Your one to talk, at Least Look good enough to not have to hide my face from the world. Now if you would prefer not to go home crying, I suggest you leave."

"Oh, now you have me mad" the man swing to punch her, but she dodged just quick enough to grab his arm and pull his face into her foot. The mask he wore cracked a bit, but didn't break. He then grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, and knocked her out by hitting a pressure point.

"Oh, well, looks like I have a toy now. Thank you." Sasuke's eyes flared at the statement, turning a bright red, and he ran at the man. He man Simply kicked him in the stomach and he was down. Naruto screamed, which managed to get the attention of nearly half the class plus the teacher. The teacher began to run over, but the man had seemed to disappear before he got there. He found naruto curled up in a ball and bawling from shock, and Sasuke royally pissed at both the man and Naruto.

"whY DIDNT YOU DO ANYTHING!?" He screamed at Naruto. He'd lost his composure, and although a part of him speaks screaming about how un Uchiha it was, he didn't felt tears stream down his face, and saw the tears in Naruto's, but didn't stop. "WHY DIDNT YOU HELP HER? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE WHY YOU DUMB ASS WHY?! " he had fallen to his knees at this point, unable to stand under the pressure of realization. He knew it wasn't Naruto's fault but he couldn't help it. He yelled more and more, before finally the teacher came over and hushed him, asking what had exactly happened.

"The police came after that,and asked us what happened. They didn't do anything though. They couldn't. The man who took her had left no trace,and after the dead end they received from My investigation, there was no point." The blond mail bowed his head at the memory. It really hit him hard when Sasuke started hating him. And this is what started it all.

"Sasuke hated me after that, which lead to everyone hating me, even Sakura. It was hell. I was alone. Again. And there was nothing I could do. So. After to years of being called a monster and getting beat up, I decided to look into it myself. To see what really happened. I dug through old memories. It was hell, but I finally figured it out. I know who did it. I know who made my life hell for personal amusement. But before I tell you, I want to confess something."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, and swallow the lump that was in his throat. "When I was in sixth grade, you all seemed to somehow find out I was gay. I don't know how, but whatever. That's not the point. I fell in love with someone in seventh, and it never died down after everyone started hating me, whether I wanted it to or not. I fell in love with a certain teme. And I've hated myself ever since. I fell I. Love with..." He gulped and paused, staring at the computer. "Sasuke Uchiha." He looked away, as if invisible eyes were boring into him. "And that's why, even after I found out the identity of the murderer, I still hated myself for loving him."

Another deep breath, and he spoke again. "The man you murdered my parents and kidnapped Mashimi was..."

He gulped again, knowing he wouldn't last much longer without bawling. The name came out in a whisper, he was unsure he had even said it himself. "Obito uchiha."

"Sorry Sasuke, have fun with your new friends, and just forget about me, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm not important." He gave one last fake smile and stopped the video, and waited for it to upload, then went to sit on his bed.

The black pistol was still in his hands. He'd been fiddle ing with it the entire time, but now was time To use it.

Oh my dear god you HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS GAAAHHHH

oh by the way I'm Mashimi *waves*

Naruto: yep me and Mashimi are BEST FRIENDS!

Sasuke: ehem.

Naruto:what? Your not my friend. Your my love.

Sasuke:*girly giggle*

Naruto:...

Me: ...

Naruto: who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?

Me: ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? EH? EH?


	3. The Day The Earth Stopped Caring

WOOO NEW CHAPTER YEAH actually this is going to be really sad I just wanted to brighten the mood a bit... :|

Sasuke Uchiha sat at his computer, scrolling through Facebook. Moments ago sakura, his 'girlfriend' texted him saying Naruto posted a 'hilarious' video he needed to see immediately. When he finally reached it, he slipped on his headphones and watched.

*time skip*

"Sorry Sasuke, have fun with your new friends, and just forget about me, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm not important."

Sasuke sat, dumbstruck, staring at his computer. What have I done... What has that damn Dobe DONE. With out realizing a tear rolled down the Uchiha's face. Naruto's... Dead... No. No he's not not yet maybe if I can make it... Sasuke jumped to his feet and grabbed his keys, and ran out the front door. He fumbled with his keys a moment, mentally cursing, and finally managed to open the door and turn it on. He flew down the highway, skipping red lights; he had enough to pay for tickets. Once he got to the right place he stopped and got out of his car, not bothering to lock it. Over the years he had memorized exactly where Naruto's room was, and had previously accumulated a key to his apartment. Ignoring the stares he threw his door open and ran for his room to find Naruto sitting on the bed, bawling, the gun still in his mouth. When he saw Sasuke, he hesitated, and that was just enough time for Sasuke to rip the weapon from his grasp and throw it across the room.

"N-NO SASUKE NO WHY J-JUST LET M-ME DIE PLEASE!" Naruto reached for the weapon, but before he could, Sasuke brought his lips down on his. Naruto sat wide eyed for a moment. He could feel the emotion being put in from Sasuke. This wasn't a joke, he was sure of that. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed the raven back, putting as much if not more emotion into it.

Deciding it was too soon for tongue, Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to look at Naruto. The raven sent him a half-hearted glare, and Naruto gasped as he noticed the usually stoic Uchiha was crying.

"Dobe. Don't do that to me ever again, got it?"

"Teme. I won't." Naruto, for the first time in years, gave a real, actual smile. The dead eyes suddenly lit up, and the blonde locks got 10x brighter. He was almost Naruto again.

"I think... We should go tell Facebook what's happening now?" Sasuke smiled, and Naruto nodded.

"Can you get off of me now?" Naruto blushed a bright red as Sasuke realized the position they were in. Naruto sat criss-cross on the bed, and he was sitting on top of his lap, feet crossed behind the blondes back. Sasuke smirked, but got off the Dobe as he walked toward the computer. Sasuke sat on his lap, and started the recorder once again.

"Each and every single person from now on who so much as looks are my Naruto wrong will be getting a foot up their ass." Sasuke glared at the camera, as if to put an emphasis on his point. "You are all lucky I got here in time, or the blood would've been on your hands. Oh, and sakura, we are over. Goodbye" he stopped the video and uploaded it immediately.

"We... We should go find Mashimi..." Naruto spoke quietly! And Sasuke nodded his head.

"You have an address?"

"And a gun" naruto grinned, hoping his joke would at least bring a smirk. Instead Sasuke hit him on the back of the head, and walked over to grab it.

"Mine. For now." He waited silently for a disagreement, but got nothing.

"It's in the old warehouse down town, but it's probably in some sort of secret room. Let's go get her." He smiled a small smile and the began walking out of his room with Sasuke in hand.

"So... Sasuke... Uh..." Naruto muttered as the raven turned on his car.

"Hn?"

"Still can't speak English?"

"Shut up Dobe."

"Teme. Anyway... I uh...was wondering...why did you.. Hate me for so long?" Naruto stuttered and mumbled half of it, but Sasuke understood it.

"I didn't. I... I" sasuke pulled naruto into his arms, staring at him directly int he eyes. "I used the whole hating you thing to get away from you... I thought you were straighter than a homophobic." He pulled naruto closer, so their lips were almost touching "I... Loved you..." Naruto stared at his new found lover, wondering why the hell he never told him. Naruto closed the space between them and kissed him.

"Wait what about when everyone found out I was gay?"

"I thought you hated me."

"Oh..." They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Are you sure... It was obito? He... He is supposedly supposed to be dead. Since he was 14."

"Yeah. And obviously he wasn't. My father,.. He knew who it was... I spent hours digging through his old stuff. He had a pseudonym. Tobi." Sasuke nodded, taking in the new information.

They didn't talk for the whole drive, at least until they reached the warehouse. They both immediately jumped out, and started running for the door.

"Stay quiet dobe, kay?" Naruto nodded, and they proceeded into the building.

before you guys get all "we'll that was quick" just listen please

Some things just happen like that.

Like death.

There's no sad music or main character running over to hear your last words.

It just happens.

And that's why it hurts so much more.

Now, on the note of love, did you know it only takes eight seconds for a guy to fall in love? Not only that, but Naruto and Sasuke both tend to talk better through actions, not words. When naruto saw the Uchiha's tears, he was sold. That was all the proof he needed BECAUSE they were who they were. That's how they work. Naruto's loud and emotional, and Sasuke's quiet and brooding. When they suddenly turn the opposite, they know each other enough to just know. They know each other better than anyone, and that helped contribute to how quickly that all happened.

Sometimes it just is what it is.

Alright happy freaking ending for once

okay? Okay

No actually that was not okay.

Naruto: JUST a kiss? no tongue? No nothing?

BOORRRR-EEIIIINNNNGG

Sasuke: the dobes right

Me: hE WAS ABOUT TO COMMIT SUIcide shut it... I know what I'm doing...

Any way sorry for the saddeneemdkdkmgkrksms. Nope.


	4. The make up and the make out

After hours of simply turning over piles of crap and having a shit ton of rats crawl over their foots, Sasuke and Naruto finally managed to find some sort of trap door in a far corner of the building. They opened it up slowly. To be greater by a rather horrible stench.

"Lady's first" Sasuke whispered, smirking. Naruto glared, not quite understanding the joke, and began crawling down the hole. It was short, and lead down to a long hallway of bared rooms, like an old prison. Both boys hesitated, Sasuke pulling out the gun, and began walking forward. The first few cells were empty, but the third had a small ball of black and white sitting in it.

"Mashimi? Mashimi is that you? It's naruto. And Sasuke. We are here to get you out" naruto whispered through the bars as the young girl slowly raised her head.

"NO no are you stupid? If he finds you he'll kill you get out n-"

"Oh? I'll be killing today? I don't know about that, torture sounds more... Fitting." A man started walking toward the urgently immobile group of people. Sasuke immediately moved behind Naruto, and started picking the lock. It was out in seconds (leave it to a freaking uchiha...) and he kicked open the door. The man watched in wonder as they began taking fighting stance, Sasuke with a gun. Mashimi stood weakly, however, having been mostly starved in her time here, and not having been able to work out at all.

"Now if you all calm down a minute I'm sure we can come to a small agreement here-"

"Go to hell!" Naruto yelled, and grabbed the gun from Sasuke. He held it up, and he aimed it for a head shot. "You killed my parents, kidnapped my best friend, and ruined my life completely. You aren't getting out of here alive."

The man rose his hand to his mask, and slowly discarded said item. Half the mans face was warped up and looked like he'd had the mask on for way to long. Not only that but he was missing that same eye, and had a red eye for his other. He grinned slightly, and raised his arms.

"Oh, come now naruto. I only wanted to take care of you. Your parents were fools. They didn't understand a thing I was only going to help you. Your special, see? You are certain type of fox. A nine tailed fox. In fact, it was the one and and only. Inairs favorite fox. You, naruto, are Inari's one and only child. A demigod, if you will. You are the nine tailed fox"

Naruto's eyes shot open, unable to think of something to say. A god's son? What? And a fox? This is too much

"They intended to never tell you the truth, in fact even fabricated a story for your scars. some boy put them their? Don't make me laugh. Haven't you ever wondered, Naruto? Why, oh why do your scars heal so quickly? Why no blood ever shows? How you have to replace them everyday because they are gone by morning? I could help you with these powers, Naruto. I want to take care of you, please!" Naruto lowered the gun a bit, but kept it up. I mean, how was he supposed to believe some nut job who thinks he's a fox? Not only that, but he knows about... Well. I guess everyone knows, but how did he know about them being gone by morning?

"And that girl of yours. She's a fox too. Your sister, actually. She does not have nine tails like you, but she is nearly stronger from experience. That boyfriend of yours, he is an Uchiha, the one and only family on the planet who can train and control a fox. Like me. Why else do you think Mashimi and him are such close friends? There are one too many coincidences in your life Naruto, you must see it. See it. You are a god." Naruto looked at Mashimi, then Sasuke, then the man. This man knew more about his life than he does.

"My name is Obito Uchiha, and I can help you." Naruto dropped the gun for a moment. But then raised it again. The guy was just getting to his head. And so what if he was true. Naruto was sure that his parents would have had a good reason. He was sure...

"Kill me then. Kill your boyfriend's uncle. Let's see if you have the guts. If you don't come with me I'll just keep coming back. I'll come back and get you." Obito a voice got more and more on edge. It was as if the man wanted him to kill him. "Come on, do it. It's not like I have anything else to live for. Plus he'll kill me anyway so go ahead" he was nearly hysterical by the time he finished the sentence.

Naruto sat there for a moment, and for the second time today, hesitated to pull the trigger. Yeah, that's right. I was just going to kill myself this morning, wasn't I?

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice filled his ears, and he relaxed. "If you want me to-"

"No." He was surprisingly calm and steady, he even fooled himself. "I'm going to give him the revenge I deserve." He slowly brought the gun towards himself, and took out the cartridge that held the bullets, and emptied it out. He put the bullets in his pocket, except for one, and placed it on the gun. The then pointed it at Obito. The man was somewhat literally shaking with fear and ...laughter.

"Oh, so sure your a great shot? Let's see then-"

He pulled the trigger. The man whimpered. But nothing happened. Then Naruto said. "that was for my mother" he pulled again. "for my father." And again. "For Mashimi." And again "for Sasuke."

He pulled a single bullet he had hidden In his hand, and threw it at Obito, and the man fell to his knees. "And for me." The man sat on the ground, dumbstruck by Naruto's actions. He turned around towards Sasuke and Mashimi, and started to walk away.

"Why. Why didn't you kill me?" Obito asked, losing control of his emotions.

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around. mue just stood there for a moment. Before answering, "because. I'm not a killer, unlike you."

Naruto began walking again, before a coupe, men dressed in blue rushed in, grabbing ahold of obito as Sasuke explained what had happened. Obito, however, began laughing hysterically.

Naruto had exited the building, Mashimi in tow before he could hear another word from the man.

And then it hit him. Finally after all the hell the adrenaline passed and it hit him like a bullet train.

The suicide note. Sasuke. Mashimi. The nine tails. Obito. Obito's actions after. Sasuke. Being the son of a god. The power. Sasuke. The scars. The police. The bullets. Sasuke. The bullying. Mashimi. His parents. The Uchiha's. Sasuke.

His heart started racing. He was covered in sweat, and tears he didn't know he was crying were streaming down his face. His heart beat faster. And faster. And faster, untill...

Naruto grabbed his chest, trying to keep his heart in his chest.

"Naruto?" Mashimi cried, but it was to distant for naruto to hear clearly. His vision began to get blurry as the boy fell to his knees. Before he knew what was happening, everything went black.

and yet ANOTHER TERRIBLE CLIFFHANGER!

Btw in case you needed to know the whole Obito seeming to overreact will be explained later. And what the hell is going on with the whole nine tails thing.

(WARNING FOLLOWING HAS SPOILERS)

Naruto: HEYY HEY I WOULD NOT HAVE COLLAPSED THERE-

Me: you... You actually have before...

Naruto: oh yeah? When?

Me: after sakura 'confessed' and Gaara came and talked to you when you were in the snow village.

Naruto:oh... Well that was the stupid teme's fault he scared me I mean why did he have to attack the -kages?

Sasuke: Naruto we have been over this-

Me: it's funny because later when he shows up in front of everyone and hen says 'I'm going to be the next Hokage' I mean were you fucking drunk or something?

Naruto: yeah I wanted to say that but I was too busy being happy that he returned...

Sasuke: I had a reason, okay?

Me: still. That's Naruto's dream not yours.

Sasuke: yeah well. I'm still going to-

Me: you tried to destroy the village dumbshit NO ONE LIKES YOUR ASSHOLE-

Naruto: Mashimi! Mashimi! calm down! There's no need for this violence!

Me: yeah... Your right...

Sasuke: hn.

Me: *death glare*


	5. Fainting

_**He was in a field. A field of beautiful flowers. How did he know they were flowers? Oh. Thats right. Inari taught him. Who was Inari? Who was he? Oh. I'm kyuubi. That's right. Inari is father. This is his field. He has come to speak to father.**_

_**"Father? father are you there?" His voice came out shakily, and unfamiliar. **_

_**"Kyuubi, my son, how are you? What do you wish to speak to me about?" A tall man with long, vibrant red hair and a white kimono stood I front of kyuubi. He stood for a moment, unable to summon forth the correct words.**_

_**"Father, I... I wish to see the world, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I want to see it. I want to walk the beautiful world in which you watch over. Please." Kyuubi stood in front of his father, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He was worried to ask this of him, for he might be angry at the poor fox for wanting to leave his palace. **_

_**Inari shook his head, letting out a chuckle, then smiled at the fox. "If that is what you wish, little one, I shall grant it. In your time, you shall not remember this life, whoever, until the day In which such knowledge is needed. I will send a guard to watch over you, and you to will be bound to become close friends. On the earth you will also find a family in which has a certain sort of power over you, do not worry. You have the power to overcome this family, as you are my own kin. It will be difficult, however. Good luck, my child." He smiled once more before waving his hand, making the young fox fall asleep.**_

Naruto awoke to a bright, blinding light above his head. He blinked a couple times, allowing himself to focus. He was in a white room, surrounded by several lights focused at different points of him. He began to sat up, only to find that a weight on his stomach wouldn't allow him to. He looked down to find a black ball of hair laying on him.

"Sasuke?" He said, well, more whispered. The ball of hair popped up to expose a swollen pale face and tired black obsidian eyes. It stared for a moment, before breaking into a wide smile.

"Naruto. Your awake." His voice was quiet as well, and Naruto could tell he hadn't slept in a while.

"How long..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Three weeks. You had me worried sick, ursurantonkachi." Sasuke sent him a half-hearted glare and then smiled again. " but I'm glade your alright now."

"Oi... Teme... Don't call me that." Naruto sat up, taking in his new and slightly strange surroundings. "Where am I"

"Hospital, Dobe" sasuke stood up, and walked to the curtain in the middle of the room. "Took a bit of... Persuasion, but I managed to get a room for you two to share."

"Two?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Awe, don't tell me you forgot about me in the last three weeks!" A girlish voice came out from the other side of the curtain, and sasuke smirked.

"MASHIMI!" Naruto almost jumped out of the bed, and he would have, if he'd had a little more strength in his legs. Instead he stayed confined to the bed, despite his never ending energy.

"Hiya!" Mashimi had just gone to look a little like her only self again- regardless of her slight skin-and-bones appearance. Down in that basement place Naruto remembers seeing her with what he called 'rapunzel' hair- hella long and hella tangled. Now her hair was back to its normal look- similar to the look she had in 7th grade. "Now all we are missing is sakura- hey, where is she?"

The room got terrifyingly silent for what seemed like a lifetime before sasuke spoke up. "sakura has... Changed..."

"Damn right ive changed but maybe y'all could have a bit of faith in me maybe?" Three heads turned to see the pink haired girl standing at the entrance of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke sent her his patented 'uchiha death glare TM' but sakura remained un phased. Funny how friends seem to develop immunity to such a terrifying glare.

"I came to explain a couple of things. First of all, I know I'm a fucking bitch and I'm so sorry I had to be mean to you Naruto but... That was for your own safety. Ill explain later. Second of all,I did in fact help you guys somewhat, but since my phone lines were being monitored I couldn't really help how fucking terrible the text message was-just be glad I told you." She stopped, catching her breathe. "About it being for your own good- they were watching me. They said if I was nice to you in anyway at all they'd make sure my... My... Uh..." She looked down, trying her hardest not to cry. "They'd... kill my parents."

Silence filled the room. They'd all known the pain of losing someone close and having someone hag it over your head like that- it just wasn't fair.

"I understand sakura- but why are you telling us this now?" Sakura went still, and although she knew they'd ask, she still didn't feel ready telling them quite yet - but they deserved to know.

"As soon as they heard about obito going into custody, they thought i did something... And they... Well..." Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she gasped.

"It's okay sakura, you don't need to say it. We all understand." And with that, she burst into tears, soaking sasuke's shirt and effectively scaring the crap out of him.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands. If Obito's theory was correct, than that meant that not only did his parents die because of him, but also sakura's. And that dream kind of threw of the course of " that's total bullshit" and is making the ship sail towards " shit, maybe he wasn't lying." Naruto's heart started pounding in his chest as he thought about the events that conspired only three weeks/ minutes ago. Then back to his parents death. And then what sakura said... But right now he had more important things to think about, like why the room was going black.

"Shit" was all Naruto managed to get out before his mind went blank and he fell into darkness once again

*divider thingy*

_**Naruto sat on his empty bed, waiting. For someone, he thought. Yeah there was someone. He sat and waited for what seemed like forever when finally the raven haired boy finally showed up. **_

_**"Naruto..." He said, smiling. "Come here."**_

_**Naruto practically jumped off the bed to the boy, wondering- wanting whatever he was thinking. Suddenly the Ravens lips crashed into his. He kissed back forcefully, not wanting to get one-upped by him. Until he raven slowly nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, and he immediately opened his mouth for access. The Ravens tongue flew into Naruto's mouth and the battle for dominance began. Eventually, of course, the raven won the battle, despite Naruto's efforts. The two stumbled backwards onto the bed and continued, sasuke on top. But eventually the two boys realized that air was in fact a thing, and pulled back.**_

_**But instead of a smiling raven haired boy that Naruto expected to see, there was the most terrifying death glare that could possibly even surpass the patented uchiha death glare TM. Naruto cowered under the glare as the raven spoke.**_

_**"Fucking homo. Fucking useless disgusting fag. Who would ever want to even look at you? Who'd be friends with you of all people?**_

_**Who would ever love you?"**_

_**The words stung in Naruto's mind as if he'd stabbed himself multiple times and somehow managed to live. Why was he saying that? He would never say that to him,... Would he?**_

*divider thingy 2*

Naruto practically jumped out of bed when he woke up. He was sweating heavily and panting like he'd just gotten out of gai-sensei's gym class. He looked around to find he was back in the hospital room, only this time, the ball of black hair was on his thigh not his stomach. The room was dark, and all the windows closed. Naruto guessed it was probably sometime in the early morning.

"Naruto? Naruto, you awake?"

Just a dream... Thank god...

"Mashimi? That you? What happened?"

"You passed out." Mashimi chuckled "scared the living shit out of assbut over there."

"Isn't that sort of... Redundant?" The blob of black asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Thank you, captain obvious, that's the point." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hn."

"Try english sometime, sasuke teme" sasukes head shot up to stare at Naruto, and he smiled.

"Thanks for not taking three weeks this time, Dobe." Sasuke leaped to his feet and rested his forehead on Naruto's. "I was worried" he pressed his lips up against Naruto's, softly at first, as to not hurt him, and then more forcefully. Naruto opened his mouth up for the boy to gain access inside when-

"Oi please i don't want to see that." Two heads whipped around. Mashimi, who they'd seem to have forgotten, was sitting up in her bed, face bright red. The two boys (and by two I mean just Naruto) got tomato red, realizing their position. Sasuke had managed to climb on top of him during the kiss, and was straddling him. Sasuke jumped off gracefully, landing back in his chair.

"So... Uh... Wassup?" Naruto laughed, trying to break the ice.

"Well, I'm glad your awake now, just don't go back to sleep again. You scared us, Ya know?" Not only had Naruto had a weird word he added to every sentence, but Mashimi just so happened to have the same one. If Naruto had to compare her personality to anyone, I'd be shikamaru (for the lazy geniusness) and Choji when some one calls him fat (terrifying when angered). Although, it's harder to make her mad than the simple word 'fat'. But when she does get pissed you better hope you were taking a trip to the other side of China when it happens.

But back to the point

"Mashimi you look so much better- what did that douche wad do to you?" Naruto looked beyond pissed, but not at Mashimi of course- no, that damn obito...

The room was silent for what seemed like the longest time, before finally Mashimi spoke.

"Starved me, didn't let me work out, and occasionally when his lackeys did a good job or whatever he let them..." And again salience swallowed the four teens as they stared at the ground. Naruto was getting ready to punch the wall actually, and he could tell sasuke was too.

"Mashimi did you-" Naruto started, but was stopped by a low growling sound coming from his left.

"I will hunt down every single one of those mother fucking assholes and make them pay." Sasuke was literally shaking with anger. And when he looked up, his eyes were a deep shade of red.

Another chapter! WOOO!

And the day after. This probably won't happen often.

Naruto: MASHIMI!

Me: what?

Naruto:SASUKE HID ALL THE RAMEN!

Me:SASUKE!

Sasuke: I said he'd get it back... If he played with me...

Naruto:PERVERTED FREAK!

Me:well... That happened...

Naruto: oh, and another thing- STOP MAKIN ME FAINT!

Me:I'll do whAT I WANT


End file.
